Time Travelling
Time travelling is the ability to travel through time without being able to manipulate time in other ways. Characters *Shaleigh Johnson possesses this ability. *James Kelly also has this ability. *The main clone of Tavis Best possesses this ability. *Sara Mitchell also possesses this ability naturally. *Siobhan Petrelli will have this ability naturally. *Cassidy Sanders will also have this ability naturally. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability in World 2. *Abbie Gray has also absorbed the ability. *Noah Gray has also mimicked the ability. *Alice Petrelli will have this ability naturally. *Lynette Alexander-Tanner will also have this ability naturally. Limits 'Shaleigh Johnson' Shaleigh's ability to travel through time appeared when she was a young girl and she has since learned to control the ability well. Shaleigh can travel to any date in time, and also to any location. However, she cannot slow down, stop or reverse time at all. The ability also allows her to take people through time with her as long as she is in physical contact with that person. Shaleigh has used the ability to simply teleport too, without travelling through time at all. When the ability was shown she seemed to fade from her original time, and appear in a flash of bright red light in her new location. Shaleigh usually consciously controls the ability, but once involuntarily time travelled when she was experiencing emotions projected at her from a memory of the past, causing her to travel to that exact moment to see the event for herself. 'James Kelly' James seems to have similar limits to Shaleigh, as he can travel through time and teleport to different locations without travelling in time. 'Tavis Best' Tavis cannot teleport without also passing through time, but he can time travel to a different location. He can also bring objects with him, and at least one other individual. He claims that his control of the ability is not perfect, and that he often doesn't arrive at the exact date he intended, though this limitation has not been shown. He manifested this ability before birth, and at that age, he was limited in that he could only travel to and from his mother's body at different ages and different moments in time. Because of this, he was actually born a year later than he should have been born. He overcame this limitation at once after his birth. Even as a small infant, he managed to time travel a few months into the future at his mother's encouraging, and brought Sienna with him as well. It appears that he can take passengers with him if they are touching him when he time travels. When he uses the ability, he simply vanishes from one time and appears in another. 'Sara Mitchell' Sara has used this ability to travel from her future to the present. She can control it accurately, move both forwards and backwards in time, and always arrives at the exact place and time which she intended. She can also teleport without moving through time, but is unable to stop time. When uses her ability, she merely disappears from one location and appears in another, and there is no visible means of telling whether she's time travelled or just teleported. 'Siobhan Petrelli' Siobhan will be able to travel from one time to another, simply by closing her eyes and thinking of the different time period. When she opens her eyes again, she will then have travelled through time, and to all witnesses it will appear as if she fades away. However, she will be unable to teleport without time travelling. 'Cassidy Sanders ' Cassidy will be capable of travelling from one time to another, or one place to another, by vanishing in a flash of bright white light. She will normally be able to accurately control her destination, both in terms of location and time. She will be able to take others with her, but only if they are touching her when she time travels. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter absorbed this ability from Sara, but has never displayed it. He possesses several other abilities which can be used to teleport and to travel through time. He would usually choose to use time and space manipulation. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie has similar limits to her uncle Peter. 'Noah Gray' Noah has similar limits to Peter and Abbie. 'Alice Petrelli' Alice will be able to travel from one time to another, and also from one location to another. She will normally close her eyes in order to help her think of the time and place she wants to appear in, but this will not be completely necessary. She will sometimes even time travel simply to escape from danger. On other occasions, she will use the ability to explore the past and the future. She will be able to control it well, and will never appear in the wrong time or place. A flash of light will be apparent when she disappears and appears, and the flash will be brighter if she time travels compared to if she only teleports. To her, her surroundings will melt into bright light. She will not be able to take passengers and objects with her at first, but will overcome this limitation in her teens. 'Lynette Alexander-Tanner' Lynette will be capable of travelling to both the past and the future. She will normally access the ability by thinking of a specific date she wishes to travel to, though she could also focus on a memory if it is a time she has seen before, or a memory of another which has been shown to her in some way. She will be able to take one person through time with her. If she attempts to take more than one passenger, she will find that she cannot move through time at all. She also won't be able to use the ability to teleport to a different location without time travelling too. However, she will still be able to travel instantaneously using her catoptric teleportation. Similar Abilities *Time and space manipulation is the ability to manipulate space and time *Chronokinesis is the manipulation of time *Glowing can time travel *Jumping can time travel *Location manipulation can time travel *Teleportation is the ability to travel to different locations *Temporal jumping is the ability to randomly and accidentally travel through time *Speed manipulation can be used to time travel by speeding up time *Acceleration field production can also be used to time travel *Temporal anarchy is the ability to defy the normal flow of time Category:Abilities